The Real Nightmare
by YayaSamuko
Summary: The new world is ruled by corruption. The strong (rich) have the right to abuse of the weak (the poor and unlucky ones). An association of young girls referring themselves as "ally of the justice" was established to restore the true world. [Shoujo-ai / Yuri / girls x girls / genderbend] (ON HIATUS/UNDECIDED)


**The Real Nightmare**

 **Rating: MA**

 **Genre: Crime, Tragedy, Drama, Adventure, Friendship**

 **Summary: The new world is ruled by corruption. The strong (rich) have the right to abuse of the weak (the poor and unlucky ones). An association of young girls referring themselves as "ally of the justice" was established to restore the true world. [Shoujo-ai / Yuri / girls x girls]**

 **Tags: 404 No Men (An all-woman Universe only), Yuri (of course since all beings are female) Gore, Torture, Dark themes, Lot of Yuri rape, few Gender-bend and AU (of course)**

 **Warning: Don't like the tags? = Don't read!**

 **But if you are overage and are OK with the thing, feel free to relax and enjoy the ride… or not. I do not tell you haw to live your life.**

 **Disclaimer: I will only say it once: I do not own Akame ga Kill or anything related to it!**

[-x-x-x-]

 _Chapter 1: Memories_

"No!" the brown-haired 10 years girl yelled. She was in a dark room, her hands and feet bind to the metallic bed by rusty chains.

A woman, apparently in her mid-twenties with hips-length wavy blue hair, dangerously walked out of the shadow, a leather whip in the hand and an evil grin on her face. "It's your entire fault only. You are too cute and your biggest sin is to be weak." The woman chuckled as she leaned in closer so her lips were only few centimeters away from the young girl's left ear. "You know, darling… In this cruel world, weakness is a sin and strength is justice. The weak does not have the right to live."

The young girl's pair of green eyes widened as cold sweats formed on her forehead. "N-no…" that was all she could mutter as an ice dagger appeared like magical on the woman's hand and the brunette's clothes were thorn out second later.

She closed her eyes tight as despair started consuming her. She could still hear the woman's hysterical and devilish laugh and wished that it would end up soon.

Suddenly, the young girl's eyes widened once again and she yelled at the top of her lungs. The blue-haired woman had aggressively inserted two fingers inside her very tight entrance.

It didn't take long before the older person started pooping her fingers in an out in a very aggressive and fast pace. The girl's pain intensified as blood started leaking out of her still undeveloped forbidden gate, now being violated by the sadist woman.

"Hahahahaha…"

The young girl's vision started to blur as she felt something cold – maybe ice – and sharp cutting near her left eye. She didn't have the strength to yell any louder, but with her remaining sanity, tried to push back the woman, by dandling in all directions, as the pain on her eye was intensifying by each second.

The resistance she displayed however was futile as the sadist didn't budge and instead started licking the brunette's now bleeding orb. The little girl still had her vision since the rapist woman missed her eye on purpose, aiming at the spot near it, not at the orb itself. She could see the monster's slimy and wet tongue getting closer and getting in contact with her teary orb.

The contact was once again painful as the blue-haired woman started sucking the organ. By that time, the young girl's yells have died down due to exhaustion. All she could have done was to cry in silence. Tears just fell on her right cheek as both her left eye and her girlhood were savagely violated by the woman.

' _S-so… Is this the end…?'_ The girl sniffed. _'N-no, Tatsuko; you have to stay strong! I have to die with pride like Mom and Mama.'_

With her last resolve, the brunette's hands formed fists and with her remaining strength, pushed her back and bit near the dark mark on the woman's torso. That was enough to stop the sadist in the middle of raping the girl and Tatsuko took the opportunity to take more skin between her teeth before biting as hard as her jaw would allow her to.

Unfortunately for the young girl, the blue-eyed woman was quick to recover and with a newly summoned ice hammer, smashed Tatsuko's head off. The younger fell back down on the cold metallic bed as more blood was leaking out of the new wound near her right ear.

The woman backed few steps away and checked at the demon's mark on her breasts. The mark was intact, but her pale skin was slightly bleeding from the small bruises left by the young girl's biting from earlier. "You've got guts, I have to say." With another sign of the hand, she summoned another ice saber and walked back near the exhausted little girl.

Tatsuko on the other hand was too tired, so tired to the point where her body stopped trembling and she couldn't cry anymore. _'So… this is really the end…'_ She thought back about the happy moments in her short life and a single tear ran on her right cheek. _'Mom… Mama… I'm sorry! I couldn't be strong enough…'_

The sadist woman then arrived near the girl and her pair of blue orb inspected the naked girl. Tatsuko had few fresh scars, mostly due to the torturing that the woman made her endure for hours now. She grinned like the torturer she was and raised the sword high.

The petite girl shut her eyes, in anticipation, but what followed surprised her. Instead of giving the final blow, the woman cut the chains that were binding Tatsuko's hands above her head on the metallic bed. The girl slowly reopened her eyes as the tall woman repeated the action from earlier, but this time against the chains attached in Tatsuko's feet.

The brunette was confused and slowly pushed her back a little before moving her hands on her lap and gently rubbed her wrists to ease the pain and burning feeling from these parts. The blue-haired woman however had this devil-like grin glued on her face. "You've got some potential! You have lot of stamina. Even though I've tortured you for more than 10 hours, you still managed to have this much strength left."

Tatsuko was even more confused as the woman's saber turned into air and disappeared in a second before she walked near the only door of the dark room and opened it.

"I think that you have the ability to become stronger than this. You have the right to live for now. However, we shall meet again one day and we'll settle this on an equal condition. If you become stronger, you will live; but if you are still weak, you can say farewell to the world."

After hearing these words, the young girls used the left strength she had to stand up from the bed, gathered some leftover of her clothes and used them to hid as many part of body as the could before her legs led her toward the exit automatically. She glanced at the woman few seconds and then turned to the bright landscape outside.

Everything outside was covered with snow. The small building they were in was located at the top of a hill and surrounded by a dense forest.

"Here!" the woman handed over a small bag to Tatsuko. It contained few breads and a knife. "I am not kind in any mean. I am just testing you." The young girl took the bag and the woman continued. "This forest is full of dangerous beasts. If you survive and get out alive, you will find a neutral village at the foot of the hill."

Tatsuko just stared blankly at the said forest. "So… my chances of surviving are very few…?"

"Yes! Only the strong shall live. The weak shall die!" The blue-haired woman slightly lifted the young girl by the chin and leaned in to seal their lips together for a very brief moment. "My name is Esdeath. Remember that! If you survive, we shall meet again one day. If you prove your strength, I shall make you my disciple." She then let go of the surprised girl and pushed her out of the building. "Farewell, Tatsuko!"

Fortunately for her, Tatsuko was able to snap out of her confusion quicker and realized how could it was. The remaining clothes she had could barely cover her small body as the still-bleeding spots on her body started hurting like hell. She quickly ran toward the forest, looking for a place where she would be able to at least cover her wounds and to make a fire.

Suddenly, a wild bear appeared and the girl had to jump back in surprise to avoid a lethal hit. Tatsuko was lying on the ground, stunned, as her eyes watched in horror as the beast walked in her direction.

Just as she thought it was the end, the animal suddenly stopped as its head fell on the ground. The brunette's eyes widened as the bear's body fell on the ground, a barely visible transparent-like, covered-in-blood strings were visible in the spot where the beast's neck was few seconds ago.

"That's it!" an unfamiliar green-haired girl, apparently 12, alongside a taller blonde and another short girl with raven hair walked in Tatsuko's vision range. "We could say you were lucky! We were just passing by when we saw that you were in a pinch. Good thing that I had few emergency strings left."

The green-haired girl expended a girl. She didn't have to wait long as Tatsuko gladly accepted the offering help and stood up. "A-ano… My name is Tatsuko and my village was destroyed by the Empire's soldiers. I lost everything, and I was wondering if…"

"Of course!" the blonde replied before the brunette could finish her sentence. "You can go with us!"

"But first," the green-haired girl took a fur coat from a bag she was carrying and wrapped it around the wounded girl. "We have to take care of your wounds. I saw an abandoned natural cave earlier."

"All right!" the red-eyed girl nodded and made a complete 180° before walking toward the direction of their next stop: the cave.

Just as Tatsuko was about to walk, her legs gave in and she almost fell on the ground if it wasn't for the string user who caught her in time. Realizing how bad the brunette's condition was, the blonde decided to lift her in a bridal style and the group of four continued their walk. Tatsuko was slightly embarrassed of the though of being lifted like this, but she could endure it for the time being, at least until she heals.

"By the way," the green-haired girl spoke again as the arrived at the cave. "My name is Luna!" she then pointed at the raven-haired girl who was placing her own fur coat on the ground. "The cute girl over her is Akame-chan!"

The blonde walked closer to Akame's coat that was on the ground and gently placed Tatsuko on it. She made sure that the younger girl was comfortably lying before taking a first-aid kit from her pocket. "And I'm Leone! But feel free to call me Onee-chan!"

"I-I see…" the brunette muttered. "Thank you!"

After few minutes of taking care of the youngest girl's wounds, they just rested around a lit fire and watching as a snowstorm has started outside.

"Guess we will be bind here for a while." Leone sighed.

"It can't be helped!" Akame just replied casually as she took a huge bite from the chicken meat she had in hand.

"In that case," Luna walked closer to Tatsuko. "Let's learn more about each other since we have not that much to do."

The brunette's lips slowly curled into a sad smile. "Well, I can start. I was born in a small village near the western border. Our village was rather poor, but the folks were all kind people who would always help each other." She looked down at her hands that were fidgeting with the fur coat covering her lower body. "But the soldiers of the Empire suddenly attacked the neighbor Kingdom and destroyed our village in the process. Mom and Mama sacrificed themselves to save my sister Sayo and me. We somehow managed to flee, but I got separated from Sayo and was captured by Esdeath. Fortunately, she got tired and let me go… and here we are right now…"

"Oh… Tatsuko-chan…" Leone was looking down as well. "What a sad story…" even the usually stoic Akame was looking down.

Luna took the young girl's hands in hers as to comfort her. "I know it's painful, but we have to move on."

"But I don't have anywhere to go anymore…"Tatsuko didn't even lift her head.

"You could come with us! We will watch over each others."

The brunette finally lifted her heads and saw determination in the pair of green eyes in front of her. "Really? Can I?"

"Of course!"

The four of them smiled at each other and watched as the snowstorm was weakening. It only took few minutes for the storm to die down and the young girls didn't have to wait long before getting out of the cave, walked down the forest and arrived at a small village.

[-x-x-x-]

"Tatsuko…" A gentle and soft voice called.

"…"

"Tatsuko… wake up!"

"…" The girl in question slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the figure of a 19 years green-haired girl. The brunette pushed her back up and moved slightly so that she could sit on the edge of her bed. "Good morning, Luna."

"Morning!" Luna smiled at her still-sleepy best bud. "Did you have another nightmare? You're covered in sweat." She pointed and took a towel that was placed on a chair next to the bed before handing it to the brunette.

"Thank you!" Tatsuko gladly accepted the offer and started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her still developing breasts as she didn't wear any bra. Embarrassed, Luna quickly averted her eyes, her face slightly pink. That however didn't stop her for occasionally stealing few glances from the edge of her eyes at the half-naked girl who was busy toweling herself up.

After felling slightly refreshed, Tatsuko decided to button back her shirt and placed the towel on the chair before standing up. The room was a rather large one, but spacious because of the lack of decorative furniture. There were only two beds: Tatsuko's and Luna's, a small desk, two chairs and a middle sized armory. The two girls were used to each other's company and due to many facts like the lack of room or for security purpose; they were assigned to share a room.

"Well…" Tatsuko thought of the best way of telling her feelings right at the moment. "I kind of have mixed feeling."

"?" That caught the green-haired girl's attention as she decided to take a seat at one of the few chairs in the room.

"I dreamed of that time back then. I remember the painful memory of losing someone dear, being touched by someone I hate and bleeding like hell while lest alone in the cold… but I felt really happy remembering how we met. If it wasn't for Onee-san, Akame and you, I would have died that day."

Luna was left speechless as she stared at the girl in front of her. Her eyes softened as she remembered how that girl always smiled at her whenever they played or trained together. _'Now that I think of it… 7 years has passed since we met.'_

The two of them has changed in both appearance and characters. Tatsuko has let her brown hair grow down to her shoulders. She had a normal figure (C cup) and still had her innocent facial expression, despite being 17. Her usual attire was composed of a white long-sleeve shirt and a brown pant.

Luna on the other hand has longer hair that went down until reaching her back. She was slightly flat compared to her friend (B cup) and had a more mature aura around her, despite the fact of being a huge pervert and womanizer. Her outfit was mostly a white T-shirt plus a dark-green jacket with dark-green pant and a small accessory – that resembled glasses – keeping her hair.

"Must have been tough…" The green-haired girl looked down as well.

The room was silent for a couple of minute before the door flew open, revealing a blonde-haired girl who looked like in her 21 or 23. "Heiya! It's time to get up, princesses! We got a job assignment."

Tatsuko and Luna looked at each other before nodding and walked toward the exit, following the newcomer.

Leone had past-shoulder length blonde hair. She hasn't changed that much these past 7 years when it came to characters. She was still this energetic, hot-blooded girl. She was the most endowed one in their circle of friend (E cup) and was proud of it, especially when it comes to cheer the others up; she would gladly hug the other girls and make them suffocate between her 'babies'. She wore a tub crop-top (or something like that) and a catcher-like bottom attire most of the time.

The trio soon arrived at the main room of the huge building they were in. The building was actually in the middle of the forest. Their circle of friend has decided to build something in a place where no soldiers of the empire would go. It all happened after the village they used to live was raided by bandits and the survivors decided to live in the middle of the nature while training harder and seeking for justice on their own way.

"You're slow!" A pink-haired twin-tailed girl complained as she saw the three entering the room through the huge door.

That petite girl was actually 17, but she was the shortest and most flat (A cup) one among their circle of friend. Her name was Mine and she had waist-length pink hair attached in a pair of tails, matching the pink color of her eyes and her childish face. She was wearing her usual frilly pink dress and had a sniper riffle-like futurist-like gun in the hand.

"Especially you, Tatsuko!" she pointed at the girl in question. "You're always such an idiotic slow moron."

"What'd you say?" That was enough to provoke the brunette as she started getting into a childish argument with the pink-haired girl. "You little brat!"

"Muscle-head!"

"Idiot Twin-tails!"

"There, there!" Another girl who was slightly taller than the two and had purple hair decided to interfere. "We shouldn't fight with each other. Remember, we got an assignment, so you could continue your talking later." She said with a huge smile, her eyes reflecting her hair-head personality.

That person's name was Sheele, the glass-wearing girl of the team. She was a hair-head and sometimes an ADHD. She had past shoulder purple hair and matching violet eyes. Her usual outfit was a purple-ish Chinese dress and she had a huge human-size scissor attached in her back.

Both Tatsuko and Mine blushed in embarrassment. _'To think that Sheele lessoned us about principles… How down did we get on an human's scale?'_

"Anyway," Another blonde girl, standing next to a dark-blue haired girl decided to bring the real matter. "Should we listen to what the boss has to say, shall we?"

That blonde with shoulder-length silky hair was actually named Rune. She was one of the most mature members even though she was just 21. Her way of clothing reflected well her responsible personality. She wore a white religious dress and had a stylish feather in the hair.

The bluenette close to her was Vague. Just like Tatsuko, she was 17 and one of the most innocent-like member. She was a hot-blooded person and had a very strong sense of justice. Her outfit was composed of a dark-blue leather cloak, blue pant and a long sword attached at her pant's back belt.

"I can't agree more!" A blue-haired woman – that would look totally normal if it was not for the pair of horn on her head – emphasized her opinion by folding her hand and turned to their boss.

"Bring the info on! We'll give our all in this mission!" A raven-haired woman with an odd haircut cheered.

"Hum…." Akame just nodded.

The blue-haired woman who looked like in her 30s was actually what some would call a cyborg, half human, half machine. Her name was Susan and she was the most skilled member, but her weird fetishism for perfection – be it while cleaning or tidying things – was slightly bothersome at times. Her outfit was composed of a shrine maiden-like white and red dress and she was holding a hammer-like weapon in one hand.

The raven-haired woman was named Mulat. She was an ex-soldier from the empire. Mulat has decided to turn her sword against the rooted empire after the general of her division got executed after refusing to launch and assault against weaponless civil. She was wearing her usual green armor and a sword with a short chain attached on it was attached at her belt. The most odd about her was her haircut. She had past-shoulder raven hair that she attached in a pair of side-tail, keeping her bangs up, a pair of low tail at the back and a small bun at the top.

As for Akame, she hasn't changed that much. She was always such big eater and had this stoic expression most of the time, except when it comes to food. She let her hair grow so it could get toward her ankle while standing. She had the same figure as Tatsuko (C cup as well), but was a little shorter.

"Alright!" The silver-haired woman whose right hand was mechanical put her cigarette aside and stood up from her throne. "We got new information. The resistance will be moving today. In that case, we have to assure few towns in their way, make sure that they cooperate and together with the main force will take down the western main tower. If this mission goes well, our chance to victory will be within reach."

That woman was actually the leader of their small association. She was Najenda, a former general of the empire. She was the fonder of 'Night Raid', a group of skilled assassin trained since their childhood to fulfill missions in the shadow. They were helping the rebels by gathering governmental secrets and were sometimes assigned to exterminate important people. Their objective was to build a new and peaceful empire, freed from greet and corruption.

"Understood!" the other members nodded and wasted no time before going to the exit.

Tatsuko, Leone and Luna were a little lest behind since they still had to take their weapons. The brunette quickly took her double-edge sword while her best bud picked her own set of metallic string and Leone took her battle belt.

And with that, the 11 assassins ran out of their hideout and went in the North direction.

These young souls have lived lot of adventures up to now. They lived by protecting each other and trained with each other. They always lived at the edge, avoiding death at many times at the critical time.

At first, they were 25, but the other 14 died during dangerous missions. However, they could not back down. They were not allowed to give up just because of that. They lived, shouldering their fallen companion's feelings and dreams toward a hopeful future.

They made a long way… but their adventure is yet far from its end. They swore to never rest until justice will be reborn once again in the actually suffering league of nation.

Alongside the main rebel army, they've already liberated few kingdoms: the western, the far western, the south western and the south nation. The main capital of the darkness that binds the world however was in the middle of the powerful central empire. Such nation was their next objective.

"If we defeat the empire, we shall bring back peace in the world." That was their motto in life.

Despite knowing that their names would never appear in any document and lived at the risk of dying at any time, these 11 teenagers has accepted to shoulder everyone's hope. They were not seeking for fame or wealth. Their only recompense would be to get peace back in the world.

They were childrens of the world, having lost everything…

They were fighting in the darkness…

They had no one to count on, except but each other…

They were…

The Night Raids!

 **[-x-x-x-]**

 **A/N:**

 **Hi there! Yaya here!**

 **So, I decided to change a little my way of writing. I wanted to try doing something dark. I don't know how it went, but in my opinion, it sucks.**

 **For the rating, I'd rather be safe and put this as MA. I am still planning on adding more gore and Yuri rapes later one. I even thought of describing a torture session, but I guess that will come with the time.**

 **Speaking about genre, this is tagged as Tragedy, so of course, there is going to be lot of character's death.**

 **And I don't know if the description was accurate enough, but I will still explain the idea of this here: In this Universe, all beings are female. They all have female body and the things that go with it. And no, there is no futanari! Let's just say that two women can make babies by magic just by rubbing against each other, without any of them having a 'stick'. Also, I decided to gender-bend all the male characters and to avoid any possible confusion, I will just list their female name here (please note that none of these are cannon):**

 **Tatsumi – Tatsuko**

 **Lubbock – Luna**

 **Bulat – Mulat**

 **Susanoo – Susan**

 **Run – Rune**

 **Wave – Vague**

 **Emperor Makoto – Makoto (I guess there is no need to change it since it's both a male and female name)**

 **First Minister Onest – Darling**

 **Commander-in-chief Budou – Toujou**

 **Bols – Alice**

 **Doctor Stylish – Stella**

 **The Prime Minister's son (I don't remember his name) – The Prime Minister's daughter (I can't come up with a proper name for now)**

 **Natala – Natalie**

 **Nyau – Nyau (his name is girly enough)**

 **Deidara – (Doesn't exist in this universe)**

 **That's all! I hope you all make a sweet nightmare and wish all of the fellow sadists, masochists and sadomasochist a nice day and…**

… **See you next time!**


End file.
